


SasuHina Month Day Eleven: Demon/Angel AU

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2018 [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Illnesses, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: With a brother dying and a family grieving, Sasuke buries himself in his grief and anger...only to be saved by something he never thought existed.





	SasuHina Month Day Eleven: Demon/Angel AU

He’s never been one for religion.

Even when the diagnosis comes back.

His father defaults to his rigid silence. His mother starts to murmur prayers. But his brother, the one whose life now hangs on a thread…does neither.

Still he smiles.

But Sasuke…

He rebels against the news. Refuses to accept it. Can’t stand to see his brother so calm, so…resigned! “How can you just sit there and do nothing?!”

“…because there is nothing left to do.”

No…no!

He skips school. Doesn’t go for a week. The administration calls, but his mother insists he’s too unstable to go - begs for a little more time. Apologizes, explains, all within earshot as he seethes.

On a Friday, he sneaks out of the house. Skulks through the dark neighborhood, heading toward an abandoned building several blocks away. He’s been tearing it apart from the inside out, venting his anger and grief through destruction that no one will notice.

So deep is he in his rage, he doesn’t notice the oncoming car. Not until headlights round the corner, and he looks up like a doe, frozen and staring.

…the next thing he knows, he lands hard on his backside, the vehicle not even slowing down. But…how did he…? What -?  _Who_  -?

“You really need to be more careful!”

Scrambling to his feet, Sasuke whips his head around, trying to find the source of the voice. “Who…who’s there? What -?”

Another turn puts him face to face with a set of pale eyes that seem to glow in the darkness. With a yelp, he falls once more, scrambling to back away with a heavy chest and drumming heart.

“You’re so clumsy…! Here, let me help you…” Hands reach, tucking under his armpits and lifting him as though he were a feather. Too shocked to refuse, Sasuke does little more than stare as the hovering figure alights atop the grass like a moth. Feathered wings ruffle to fold at her back, hands clasped before her.

“…you…?”

“Sorry…I wanted to introduce myself in a less…spectacular way, but I couldn’t let you get hit by a car, now could I?” She smiles, still looking at him with eyes like moons. “…you can call me Hinata. I’ve been assigned as your guardian angel.”

Silence.

“…okay. That car actually hit me. I’m comatose, and imagining things. Cuz this is stupid.” Refusing to accept what he sees, Sasuke lifts his hands in a gesture of defeat. “All Mom’s praying must be getting to my head. This is all just a load of bullshit.”

“Please, mind your language!”

“Piss off, lady - if I’m gonna be stuck in a coma, the last thing I want is company.” Still, he can’t help but startle as she flutters back in front of him, a stern look on her face.

“You are  _not_  comatose, Sasuke. This is real. Your mother has been awfully worried about you, and her prayers have caught our attention. I’m here to help you, until your grieving for your brother comes to an end.”

“…why not go help my brother, instead? I don’t give a shit about myself!” Dark eyes glare at her, clearly unamused. “…if it makes you happy, sure. I’ll play along. But angels aren’t real. Miracles aren’t real.  _You_  aren’t real.”

“I have a name.”

Sasuke sighs, head bowing. “…what is it?”

“I told you: Hinata. As for why I’m with you and not your brother…he’s already been assigned an angelic companion.”

That gets him to pause. “…are they…is he gonna live?”

“She’s doing everything she can. Please, trust me. But…you’re struggling too, Sasuke. And I’m here to help you.”

“…I don’t need your help. I don’t  _want_ it, either! Look, this…!” He cuts off with a curt sigh. “…I’m losing my mind. Or I’m dead. Or unconscious on the sidewalk. This can’t be -!”

A palm presses to his chest, and words cut to silence. A strange…warmth? blooms from where the angel touches him. Unbidden, tears flow from his eyes as his body reacts to her energy.

“…I know you do not believe,” she murmurs. “Your mother was worried your lack of faith would deter us. But we love all humans, regardless of their faith in us. And you  _need_  us. You’ve taken this burden on your shoulders alone, and pushed away all others. I’m your last chance for help, Sasuke. Please…don’t push me away, too.”

Staring at her with wide, uncensored eyes, Sasuke finds himself unable to look away. Her expression is a strange mix of sympathy, sadness…and an intensity that makes him feel so small.

And then…he realizes…she looks… _familiar_.

“…what…did you say your name was?”

“Hinata.” Seeing his recognition, it’s her turn to sigh. “…I knew you once, when you were very small. As was I. But…when I was seven, my mother and I were killed in a car accident. And I was given the chance to help others, even after my time on Earth was over. I became a guardian angel. And you…are the first person I’ve been assigned.” Slowly, she withdraws her hand, letting the strange, silver glow from her palm recede.

Clearly struggling, Sasuke mumbles, “I…I don’t u-understand…?”

“Your grief is tearing you apart, Sasuke. Others have tried to reach you, to help you. But you’ve turned them away. The path you follow has darkened…and would have ended dead on this sidewalk if I hadn’t intervened. I’m here to guard you, guide you…and help you find your right path again.”

He takes to pacing. This is all…too much. An angel - an honest-to-God _angel_  - is supposed to…what? Become his therapist? A friend? This doesn’t make any sense! He’s never cared for faith…and his brother being on Death’s door isn’t going to change that.

Hinata waits, watching him patiently.

“…I was going to die. That car…?”

“Yes…as your guardian, it was my task to stop it.” Her posture softens. “…does that not open your eyes?”

“…what do you -?”

“Your mother would have lost another son tonight. Your father, too. Have you lost sight of the fact that you are not the only one grieving…? Your brother means the world to you…but not  _only_  to you.” Palms cup his face, watching him flinch as he expects another thrum of heavenly energy. “…I know what it is to leave family behind. Please, Sasuke…look at what you are pushing away. Your family is worried about you. They can’t take another heartbreak. So please…let your anger rest tonight. Go home. Hug your father. Tell your mother you love her. Don’t let what you have slip through your fingers.”

…it’s then it really seems to hit him. He was slated to die. Bound to leave his mother without another son. “…I…?”

“It’s not too late - that’s why I’m here. To help you find your second chance.” She smiles at him, seeing his mind begin to change. “…I’ll go with you. Don’t worry. No one else can see me. Now…shall we head back?”

Staring up at the angel’s face, it takes just a moment to make up his mind. “…a-all right.”

He sneaks in through the back door. Apologizes to his father. Embraces his mother. Both seem confused…but accept their son’s apparent change of heart, looks of hope on their faces.

…and then, he goes upstairs to his brother’s room.

Itachi is asleep, looking gaunt as always. Shallow breaths lift and let fall his chest.

…he’s not alone.

Sitting along the edge of his bed, with a hand resting atop his sternum, another angel stares down at him with a sympathetic gaze. As Sasuke opens the door, she looks up, the same moon-like eyes as her counterpart wide in surprise.

“…Sasuke…?”

In a moment they both vanish, Itachi stirring to give his brother a glance.

“…yeah. It’s me.”

The elder brother smiles, watching him approach. “…I was having the strangest dream…of a light, and…glowing eyes…” He takes a deep breath, and then sighs. “…I feel…rested, for once.” When Sasuke doesn’t reply, staring intensely, he asks, “…what’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“…no. Not quite. I’m…glad you’re feeling better. Go back to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Itachi’s brow furrows slightly, but he gives a nod. “…goodnight, Sasuke.”

Once the door closes behind him, Sasuke slumps against a wall, a hand over his face as shoulders shake. He hears the whisper of Hinata’s movement. “…Sasuke…?”

Struggling to compose himself, he can only murmur, “…thank you.”

“…we’ve not reached the end of your road. Nor has Itachi his. But…it’s a start. You shouldn’t thank me yet, but…you’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Man this prompt gave me some trouble! I don’t really have much of a verse for this sort of thing: I’ve only used this particular one once, and not for quite some time. I almost forgot I had it!  
> This one isn’t as…romantic, but hopefully it still counts as SasuHina. I really enjoy the idea of Hinata as a guardian angel - it’s something I might have to visit again later. But for now, I’ve got a headache, and it’s late…time to sleep. I’m not sure if I’m 100% happy with this, but this was my second attempt, and I’m too tired to try again xD It’ll have to do! Hopefully tomorrow’s will be better~


End file.
